Dhampir
by escapeme
Summary: Jade is a Dhampir, half vampire, half human, and her best friend Cat dosen't know. Cat also dosen't know another another secret of Jade's. Rated M for future chapters; sorta Cade!


**So, I had the idea for this story and I really just needed to write it. If you like it pretty please review. It would make my day if I actually got a couple! :)**

**I definitley don't own Victorious, sadly...**

* * *

The woods were quiet, asleep, though it was only 10 pm. I was walking on an old abandoned path, my stomach twisted up in painful knots. I hadn't eaten in a couple days and I knew I wouldn't last much longer if I didn't find something soon.

Occasionally I would see something move, but I was too distracted by my thoughts to react quick enough.

Eventually, I found myself standing in front of a house. I had been here a million times and my feet brought me here tonight by habit, for I frequently traveled this way during daylight hours.

I looked to the left, noticing the upper left window faintly glowing. Her room. I walked over to the big oak tree. A ladder fastened against it's trunk leading to a tree house sitting on a gigantic sturdy branch. I grabbed ahold of the ladder and made my way up, my destination not exactly being the tree house. I carefully stepped around the small poorly constructed play bulding and crawled along the huge branch until it got too thin. I manuvered myself to a sitting position with my legs hanging over the side.

I looked to the side once I got comfortable. She was standing in front of her mirror, brushing her bright red hair, looking as innocent and sweet as ever.

Caterina Valentine and I had been friends for a few years now, since the 8th grade actually. At first she annoyed me. I thought she was just a ditzy soon to be slut and she was shallow, but one day changed it all.

I was sitting alone outside while all my classmates ran around and socialized. I had always been a loner, not quite able to connect with others because of my secret. I felt different and I guess that showed. I was rude, scary and dark. Nobody wanted to befriend Jade West. That is, until Cat.

I was reading a book in the corner of the schoolyard when she randomly sat down next to me. I had seen her before. She always wore shorts or tight clothes, showing off her new body. I thought she was just another bitch.

"Hi!" she said and giggled.

I just ignored her, hoping she would leave if I didnt seem interested.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

I sighed, "Scissors."

"Oh, what's it about?" Was she really interested?

"Murder... with scissors." I replied, not yet looking up from my book.

"That sounds kinda interesting. What's your name?" I looked up at her. She had wavy, brunette hair, the most perfect face, and a cute little dimple on her cheek. She was wearing pink and white floral shorts, a pink t-shirt, and sandals with rhinstones on them. Very bright compared to my black dress and black boots.

"Jade." I said in a flat voice.

"Thats a pretty name! My name is Caterina Valentine, but you can call me Cat. That's what most people call me. What's your whooooole name?"

"Why should I tell you Caterina." I snapped rudely.

"I just wanted to know..." She said unsure of herself.  
We sat in silence fir a couple minutes. I read and she plucked at the grass.

I sighed. "Jadelyn August West."

She turned to me and grinned. "I LOVE your name. It's sooo pretty."

"Ugh, thanks?"

"My middle name is Elizabeth." she blurted out.

I raised my eyebrows. Elizabeth had always been one of my favorite names. I've met a couple interesting ones.

"Do you have friends?" she asked.

I looked at her for a minute. I don't have friends, but should I tell her that? Will she think Im a freak? JADE, you dont care. Okay, yeah I'll tell her.

"No. I don't get along with other people very well." I responded.

"Oh, thats sad Jade. I don't have very many friends. I mean, people are nice to me and stuff but they think I'm annoying and nobody has ever really gotten to know me." It was silent as I continued to read.

"Um... Do you want to be my friend?"

I looked up at Cat from my book. Nobody had ever asked me that before.

"Not really, but you're not gonna leave me alone unless I say yes are you?"

She just grinned.  
"Oh my gosh! We are gonna be BEST friends!"

"Mhm, okay." I mumbled and rolled my eyes. I remember that I was actually really excited, but Jade West had a reputation to keep up.

After that day we gradually became best friends. We hung out a couple times a month, she clung to me at school, and I pretended that she annoyed me in public.

After a year we really were best friends, and we did everything together. She was the best thing in my life. She made me happy. A ray of sunshine in my boring, gray world.

I can't say when it was that I actually fell in love with Cat. It had to have been around last year, or part way through freshman year. But I did love her. I DO love her. And I promised myself that I would protect her. I would protect this innocent beautiful being from all the evil in the world, including me. She is my love, but she will never know. She can't know, because I would ruin her. Me and my secret.

I was snapped out of my flashback by a sharp pain in my stomach. _Oh yeah, food_, I thought. I looked back to her room and realized that her light was off. She had gone to bed.

I manuvered my self so I was on my stomach, then scooted to an even thinner part of the branch. I grabbed it and swung down so I was hanging, then dropped to the ground.

My stomach growled for the millionth time and determination set in. I set off back into the woods.

When I reached a small pond, I spotted a deer. It didn't hear me because of my superior hunting skills I had mastered from years of doing this.  
I got closer, hiding behind a tree. My body was anxious, I could feel my fangs poking my bottom lip and my tounge was yearning for blood.  
Waiting for just the right time, I pounced.

I pinned the deer down and swiftly bit down on its neck. The deer didn't stand a chance considering my strength.

I thurstily drank from the deer until my stomach was full and I was stasfied. Then I dragged it through the woods back to my house where I could save the rest of the bright red liquid that I needed to live.

When I was done, I headed upstairs to get ready for bed; I was exhausted.  
I went into the bathroom and examined myself in the mirror. My fangs were gone, but my eyes were still bright glowing red. I sighed and shed my clothes, then hopped in the shower.

Being half vampire wasn't the life I wanted, but I had no choice.

* * *

**Sooooo... there ya go. Did you like it? Should I continue? Review! Thanks:)**


End file.
